Quebrando o Ciclo
by Marck Evans
Summary: Harry mergulha no vício, e a ajuda vem de onde ele menos espera. - SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil)

Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi e Lilibeth, sem vocês eu não escreveria nem um décimo do que escrevo. As duas têm minha gradidão eterna.

Desafio respondido: 33 -O vício não poderia tê-lo afundado mais.

Desafio proposto por: Alis com algumas exigências bem específicas da Ivi

**Quebrando o Ciclo**

**Dias de Fúria**

Foi a náusea que acordou Harry. Mal teve tempo de virar-se e vomitar no chão, ao lado da cama mesmo. Quando terminou, seu corpo inteiro tremia.

-Merda. – resmungou entre os dentes, deixando-se cair de volta na cama, enquanto esperava o segundo sintoma da falta da droga passar.

Só quando se recuperou da tremedeira, deu-se conta de outra pessoa ao seu lado. Afogou as memórias da véspera que queriam despertar. Já bastava para ele saber que o sujeito a seu lado era um trouxa que o pegara em um bar e o levara para casa.

Sentou-se na cama, planejando sair dali antes que o trouxa acordasse. Uma fisgada no seu traseiro acabou com sua boa intenção de limpar a sujeira antes de sair. O filho da puta havia comido seu rabo sem nenhum cuidado. Que lavasse seu próprio chão.

A segunda onda de tremedeira o alertou que a crise de abstinência era séria. Sem preocupar-se em colocar as roupas, apenas agarrou as que pôde achar e aparatou em Grimmauld Place, direto em seu próprio quarto. Precisava de outra dose, e precisava logo. Ergueu a tábua do assoalho que ficava sob a escrivaninha. Velhas memórias da época que vivia com seus tios o assaltaram. Precisava apagá-las logo. Precisava da poção.

Sentado no chão, tateou o esconderijo, um dos poucos que Mione e Ron ainda não descobriram, encontrou suas agulhas e os dois frascos de poção. Estavam no fim. Em breve ele precisaria de mais.

Encheu três quartos da seringa com Poção da Euforia e completou com a Poção Desinibidora. Murmurou o feitiço para aquecê-las e misturá-las, transformando as duas poções inócuas em uma droga potente. Usou um trapo velho para fazer um garrote no braço esquerdo. Já sentia a terceira fase da abstinência chegando quando começou a injetar a mistura na veia. Queimava. Mas as muitas marcas no seu braço, por si só, já eram um indicativo que ele estava habituado a essa dor.

Habituado à dor. Há anos, Harry estava habituado à dor. Não seria uma queimação temporária no braço que o deteria.

Recostou-se à parede, esperando o efeito. Podia ver seu reflexo no espelho pendurado na porta do guarda-roupa. Era uma figura patética. Mais magro que em qualquer outra época de sua vida, de uma palidez doentia e olheiras que nem os óculos velhos conseguiam esconder mais. Estava horrível. Sua vida era horrível. Estava afastando e magoando todos ao seu redor.

Sentia as lágrimas queimando em seus olhos e começando a descer pelo seu rosto. Estava tão ferrado!

A poção fez o efeito, e o pranto tornou-se uma gargalhada semi-histérica que fez Harry deitar-se no chão para rir à vontade.

Era tão engraçado. Ele era o herói do mundo bruxo, o poderoso Potter, o desejo de consumo de dez entre dez piranhas interesseiras. O bom moço que beijava criancinhas e senhoras idosas com a mesma boca que chupava o pau de qualquer desconhecido. O arremedo de bruxo que Dumbledore declarara ser melhor que ele. Era o desgraçado que tivera a vida fodida desde que nascera, e quando ninguém mais parecia interessando em acabar com ela, ele mesmo se encarregava. Era tão divertido, poderia rir disso por horas. Pelo menos enquanto durasse o efeito da mistura de poções que usava.

Ainda estava rindo quando Hermione entrou no quarto.

-Mione, bom dia! Voltei. – Cumprimentou-a com a alegria induzida pela mistura e um sorriso sincero.

O suspiro, que ele não sabia se de alivio, cansaço ou desapontamento, o fez ficar momentaneamente sério.

-É boa tarde, Harry.

Diante da resposta, ele riu alto, sem nenhum motivo.

-O final de semana foi agitado, comecei mal a segunda-feira.

-Hoje é quarta. Você ficou fora dez dias, não dois.

Nessa fase do efeito, a poção filtrava qualquer sentimento que não fosse de euforia. Ao invés de se desculpar, comentou como se não se importasse:

-O tempo voa quando a gente está se divertindo.

-Para o banho, companheiro. Sua diversão deixou você fedendo.

Ron estava parado na porta. Nem ocorreu a Harry que os dois amigos deveriam estar trabalhando numa quarta-feira à tarde e não ali, tomando conta dele.

-Estamos os três juntos. Se não formos agora caçar um bruxo das trevas, temos de dar uma festa.

Riu da brincadeira sem sentido.

-Deixe ele comigo, Hermione.

-Não, não se vá, Mione! – reclamou sem perceber que a amiga saía do quarto com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – Ela se foi. Eu gosto dela, Ron. Dela e de você.

-Eu sei. E ela também. Agora vem.

-Para onde?

-Para o banho, Harry.

-Não quero. Não quero ficar sozinho no banheiro.

-Eu fico lá com você.

Harry deixou-se levar.

Ron encheu a banheira com um movimento de varinha e fez Harry entrar nela.

Sentou-se na banheira e reclamou:

-Meu rabo está dolorido.

-Transou com quem, Harry?

-Com quem? Sei lá. Um trouxa. Devia ser trouxa, ele não sabia meu nome. Ele não sabia nada de mim. – Riu como se tivesse contado a piada do século. – Eu podia ser qualquer coisa, qualquer um. Ele disse que ia cuidar de mim, mas só queria me comer. Fodeu igual um cavalo e dormiu. Mas ele não sabia. Por uma noite inteira eu estive com alguém que não sabia quem eu sou.

-Lava a cabeça.

Harry obedeceu sem perceber o tom embargado de Ron nem que o amigo despejava uma poção curativa na água do banho. Estava eufórico demais por não ter sido ninguém, além de um rabo atraente, por uma noite inteira.

* * *

Harry saiu do banheiro já vestido e comentando animado sobre quadribol. Hermione o esperava no quarto, com uma expressão carrancuda e uma bandeja que continha uma refeição leve.

Harry olhou para o esconderijo debaixo da cômoda e viu que ela o fechara. Nem a perda da droga o abalou. Estava totalmente incapaz de se preocupar ou de se chatear com alguma coisa. Abraçou Hermione.

-Não fica brava comigo. Está tudo bem. Eu estou ótimo. Você é tão linda. – Puxou Ron para o abraço. – Vocês dois são. Os melhores do mundo. Os amigos mais lindos e perfeitos do mundo todo.

Hermione fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas Ron interferiu:

-Obrigado, companheiro. Agora come alguma coisa.

-Não tenho fome.

-Mas foi a Mione quem fez. Come para ela ficar feliz.

Harry sorriu quase inocentemente para a amiga, mais uma vez sem ver as lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Só para você ficar feliz.

Harry pegou um sanduíche e um copo de suco de abóbora. Sentou-se na poltrona perto da janela e deu uma mordida empolgada no sanduíche.

-Viu, Mione? Por você. – falou de boca cheia.

Foi Ron quem o incentivou:

-Isso mesmo, companheiro. Come tudo.

-Ron – A voz de Mione era baixa, mas irritada -, não mima ele assim.

-Mione, ele ainda está na fase eufórica do ciclo. Nem adianta conversar com ele.

-Eu sei. Eu sei. – Hermione abraçou Ron. – Eu estou tão cansada de ver Harry assim. Ele precisa de ajuda, e nós não estamos conseguindo fazer nada.

-Lembra de como foi no St. Mungus, da última vez?

-Lembro. Oh, Merlin! O que vamos fazer com Harry?

-Ei! Eu estou aqui, sabiam? E não sou surdo.

Harry sempre detestara que falassem dele como se não estivesse presente ou não fosse capaz de entender. Normalmente se zangaria, mas sob o efeito da poção, achava tudo divertido. Ron e Mione eram tão engraçados que largou o sanduíche, que não chegara a morder novamente e o copo intocado de suco, para abraçá-los.

-Eu estou bem. Não preciso de ajuda. Estou ótimo. Nunca estive melhor.

-As poções...

-As poções são apenas para diversão. Não preciso delas. Posso parar quando quiser.

-Harry...

-Você sumiu com as que estavam ali, não sumiu? Pois é! Não estou nem preocupado. Parei, Mione. Parei com elas agora, se isso te deixa feliz. Só quero te ver feliz. Você e Ron. – Puxou o amigo mais para perto. – Vocês são o que eu preciso. Só vocês. Minha família.

Harry sorria feliz. Determinado a não usar mais a mistura de poções. Convicto na sua promessa aos amigos. Acreditando piamente na centésima promessa de largar as poções que fazia aos dois amigos. Não via o ar cansado de Mione e nem reparava na melancolia do sorriso de Ron.

-Eu tive uma idéia ótima. Vou dar uma festa. Chamar todo mundo. Mione, eu preciso de dinheiro.

Há alguns meses, depois de descobrir o uso que Harry estava fazendo das poções e os gastos descontrolados que vinha tendo, Mione conseguira que ele transferisse o controle de seu dinheiro e bens para ela. Ron recolhera tudo de valor que havia na casa, depois de perceber que Harry estava vendendo as coisas de Sirius. No início, eles lhe davam uma mesada, depois passaram a comprar o que Harry precisava. Fazia mais de um mês que Harry não tocava em um nuque de seu próprio dinheiro. Não conseguia se zangar com isso. Tinha seus meios de conseguir as poções – que afinal eram de venda liberada – e com elas estava sempre feliz demais, agitado demais para realmente perceber o quanto já caíra.

-Não, Harry. Nada de festas.

-Mas, Mione, eu preciso celebrar que parei com as poções. Vida nova. Merece celebração. Festa!

-Mione, e se a gente levasse ele naquele encontro de trouxas? Aquele que você falou, para ajudar a parar de beber.

-Eu não bebo.

-Ele teria de querer, Ron. Sem Harry admitir que é viciado e que precisa de ajuda, não adianta.

-Não sou viciado, parei com as poções. Eu já disse.

-Claro, companheiro. – Ron deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry. – Toma seu suco.

-De qualquer forma, ele precisa desintoxicar primeiro. Ele mal raciocina sob o efeito da poção.

Harry detestava ser ignorado. E seus amigos ficavam tão engraçados sérios, discutindo sobre ele, como se ele não estivesse ali ou fosse algum tipo de drogado. Harry sentia que precisava se afastar. Assim eles parariam de brigar. Sem pensar direito ou dar nenhum aviso, desaparatou com destino ao Caldeirão Furado.

* * *

O Caldeirão Furado era engraçado. Pelo menos Harry conseguia achar isso quando estava na fase certa da poção. Todo mundo vinha apertar sua mão. Metade deles lhe fazia os pedidos mais inusitados. Dinheiro, magia para curar alguma doença, até mesmo que fosse o pai de seus filhos. Harry sorria. Apertava mãos. Deixava-se abraçar, mas nem toda a euforia da poção o fazia gostar daquilo. Só tornava suportável.

Não se preocupara com a hora e acabara aparecendo no momento mais movimentado do dia. Toda aquela adoração e agito desgastava rapidamente a fase eufórica das poções. Estava ficando difícil respirar. Ainda sorrindo como um idiota, Harry saiu para a Londres trouxa e se afastou a passos rápidos do lugar. Quanto mais longe fosse do Caldeirão, menos bruxos e adoração ele encontraria, mais tempo as fases suportáveis do efeito da poção durariam, e mais tempo ele teria até precisar voltar em casa, abrir seu último esconderijo e se perder atrás das sensações toleráveis que a poção lhe dava.

O ruído da cidade o incomodava quase tanto quanto a adoração dos bruxos. Buscou refúgio no parque St. James. Gostava dali. A primeira vez que viera foi antes de começar a usar a poção, quando só queria se afastar de tudo. O nome do parque o atraiu. Depois disso, voltava sempre. Mesmo depois que começou a usar a bendita mescla de poções. Que parou de bebê-la e começou a injetá-la. De uma forma ou de outra, na segunda ou terceira fase, sempre acabava ali.

Escolheu um banco afastado. Podia sentir sua euforia diminuindo gradativamente. Sentia sua fase favorita da poção se aproximando. A fase onde não sentia. Onde podia recordar e não sentir.

Ron e Mione estavam errados. Dava sim para conversar com Harry enquanto a poção agia. Nessa fase de lucidez fria, ele assinara os papéis que protegiam seu dinheiro da sua loucura. E sua vida também. Nem ele mesmo podia imaginar o que faria em um acesso de euforia com todo esse dinheiro na mão.

Sentado ali, no final de tarde, Harry podia se ver como realmente era e não sentir nada. Via sua fragilidade, seu avesso. Não sentia nem mesmo remorso, apenas um leve desprezo. Com meticulosidade masoquista testou a fase indiferente da poção. Pensou na morte dos pais, em Sirius caindo no véu, em Mione chorando de preocupação por ele, na decepção de Molly quando descobriu das poções, em Teddy que ele não tinha mais coragem de visitar, nos inúmeros homens sem rosto que chupara ou fodera, e que deixara fodê-lo. Nada. Nem dor, nem remorso, nem desejo, nem medo, nem saudades, nem nada. Reviu Voldemort em sua mente. Nenhuma raiva. Vazio. Abençoadamente vazio.

Algumas vezes poderia ficar assim por dias. Era quando seus amigos pensavam que ele estava "limpo" das poções. Outras vezes, esse estado durava apenas alguns minutos.

Cada fase do efeito das poções tinha seus mecanismos desestabilizadores. A euforia era dissipada pela adulação, o constrangimento de inúmeras pessoas que ele não conhecia sugando sua energia, precisando dele para se sentir especiais. Agradecendo. Idolatrando-o. E pedindo mais dele. Mais sorrisos, mais esperança, mais força para carregar os problemas que elas não queriam resolver. Apropriando-se de sua vida, julgando-se donas dele, querendo torná-lo um eterno Salvador. O Escolhido. E então vinha a sensação de vazio. De Frieza.

Era só nesse estado de vazio que Harry conseguia lidar com isso tudo. Mas o vazio tinha suas armadilhas também. Ele queria ser preenchido por lembranças. Todas as lembranças de Harry. E queria torná-las dor. Até o gosto do primeiro sapo de chocolate podia se tornar uma memória dolorosa pela sensação de perda que causava.

E Harry não conseguia afastar as lembranças. No máximo, conseguia se fixar que já eram ruins. Nessas, ele podia mergulhar por horas e não sentir nada. Mas bastava um pensamento feliz, e o dementador interno que ele mesmo alimentava vinha cobrar sua cota.

A discussão recente com os amigos o lembrou da primeira vez que bebera a Poção Desinibidora. Sempre odiara falar em público. Ficar na frente de toda aquela gente, sentindo-se menor do que elas imaginavam. Assustado com tanta gratidão. Ouviu alguém comentar da poção e resolveu experimentar. Fez um discurso brilhante. E sentiu-se bem. Mas os cumprimentos e a adulação, sincera ou mentirosa que se seguiram o incomodavam. Consultou os livros que tinha em casa. Na próxima solenidade, tomou as duas poções, a Desinibidora e a Euforizante. Foi a alma da festa.

Depois disso, só ia a esses eventos depois de bebê-las. O efeito era cada vez menor e passava mais depressa, e com sua nova boa vontade em ajudar em eventos e comparecer a festas e solenidades, os convites se multiplicavam. Descobriu que aquecendo e misturando-as o efeito se potencializava. Por algum tempo bastou. Por um tempo bem curto foi o suficiente.

Foi de uma piada inocente de Dean que tirou a idéia de injetar. Deu certo. O resultado era muito mais intenso e prolongado. Pelo menos se ele conseguisse controlar os fatores externos desestabilizantes. Foi quando percebeu que o efeito era composto de um ciclo de três fases: euforia, frieza e carência. E que a abstinência também tinha três fases: vômito, crises de tremedeira e dor. Harry supunha que a dor poderia eventualmente passar ou matá-lo. Nunca teve força para testar o limite.

Os ciclos hoje pareciam incrivelmente curtos. Isso era sempre tão inconstante. Tão variável que Harry por um tempo brincou com a idéia de aumentar a dosagem.

Há alguns meses, Harry não lembrava exatamente há quantos, estava em plena fase de carência, sentindo-se sozinho e abandonado. Chamou Ron pela lareira, e seu amigo o mandara dormir que já eram duas da madrugada. Precisava ficar bem novamente e rápido. Foi quando teve a idéia de parar de brincar e resolveu realmente aumentar a dose. Aplicou um Engorgio na seringa, tornando-a cinco vezes maior.

Não chegou a aplicar a dose toda e entrou em choque. Só sobreviveu porque Ron havia comentado com Mione que achava que Harry estava bêbado, e ela resolvera conferir. Depois de alguma discussão, sua amiga arrastara o namorado para Grimmauld Place em plena madrugada. E encontrara Harry tendo convulsões no chão, com uma seringa trouxa ainda espetada no braço.

No St. Mungus, os amigos souberam pelo medibruxo que Harry tinha uma quantidade anormal de substâncias mágicas no sangue, beirando perigosamente a dose fatal.

Foram dias de longas conversas e muito constrangimento, e Harry preso na fase de frieza. Repórteres na porta do hospital, Molly chorando, medibruxos querendo aparecer na mídia e o Ministério interferindo para abafar o escândalo.

Quando sentiu a fase de carência chegando, Harry fugiu de lá, aplicou uma dose normal de poções e sentiu-se bem. De lá para cá o padrão se repetia: ele se drogava, ia a festas trouxas, boates onde pudesse se enroscar com alguém, de preferência homens. Dançava, gastava o que tivesse – ou pelo menos até Mione e Ron conseguirem cortar sua fonte de renda – depois se sentia frio e ia para algum lugar isolado. Algumas vezes até para casa. E ficava lá, pensando em tudo de ruim que já lhe acontecera na vida. Depois acontecia uma lembrança ou evento feliz e vinha a carência. Precisava de alguém o abraçando. Precisava seduzir, sentir-se desejado. Precisava ter alguém para cuidar, o que pelo menos fingisse realmente gostar dele, desejá-lo que fosse.

Então voltava às boates e bares trouxas, deixava-se levar pelo primeiro que acenasse. E se deixava usar, feliz que não soubessem que ele era o herói dos bruxos, que o quisessem apenas por ele mesmo.

Dois garotos e uma garota passaram rindo juntos. Pareciam os melhores amigos do mundo. Foi o que bastou para que as memórias dos tempos mais tranqüilos de Hogwarts voltassem. E com ela a dor, a solidão e a necessidade de um corpo quente junto ao seu. Sabia onde tinha de ir.

* * *

Entrou no pub, era um dos muitos pubs gays nas imediações de King's Cross. Sabia que enquanto a poção estivesse agindo, sua aparência abatida e as marcas de agulha em seu braço desapareciam. Sem sinais do que se tornara, estava atraente e confiante. Um predador ou uma presa. Não importava. Vestia a pele que traria um corpo quente para sua cama.

Olhou a área, pensando em escolher alguém para a noite, enquanto ainda tinha algum controle sobre si mesmo.

Seu coração disparou de um jeito estranho quando reconheceu Draco Malfoy bebendo sozinho em uma mesa afastada. Sua escolha estava feita. O que restava de seu bom senso o alertou que dali viria muita dor, que Malfoy provavelmente o rejeitaria e que ele acabaria com qualquer um que lhe pagasse uma bebida. Ignorou o medo, e aproveitando-se do efeito da Poção Desinibidora, aproximou-se sorrateiro por trás de Malfoy e se agachou junto à cadeira em que ele estava sentado.

-Olá, Malfoy.

-Potter!

Malfoy praticamente saltou do assento. Harry levantou-se e aproveitou para colar seu corpo no dele e segurá-lo pela cintura.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Potter?

-Provavelmente o mesmo que você. Não sabia que gostava desse tipo de interação com trouxas.

Malfoy estava tão obviamente chocado em ver Harry ali que nem parecia perceber o quanto seus corpos estavam juntos.

-E o que pretende fazer agora que sabe? Pedir que seus amigos publiquem isso naquela revista horrorosa?

-E por que eu faria isso? Estou aqui também, não?

-Até parece que alguém falaria algo contra o Potter-Perfeito.

-Não sou perfeito.

-Eu sei. Foi uma ironia. Seu cerebrozinho grifinório consegue assimilar o conceito?

Harry riu e atraiu o corpo de Malfoy ainda mais para perto.

-Você nunca me achou nada demais.

-Escuta aqui, Potter – Draco praticamente cuspia seu nome, exatamente como na época de escola. -, se está a fim de adoração, por que não vai se esfregar no Weasel ou em qualquer outro desses seus fãs idiotas?

-Porque eu não quero adoração. E deixa Ron e Mione fora dos nossos assuntos.

-Não temos nenhum assunto.

-Temos sim. Temos um assunto antigo pendente entre nós dois.

-Não faço idéia do que possa estar falando.

-Claro que faz.

-Você se acha mais interessante do que realmente é.

-Tem certeza?

-Admita, Potter. O fato de você ter uma paixonite enrustida por mim, não quer dizer que ela seja correspondida.

-E quem falou que sou apaixonado por você?

Malfoy corou e tentou pela primeira vez se afastar.

Harry o segurou com mais força.

-Quem agora está se achando mais interessante do que realmente é, Draco? – Harry enfatizou o nome de Malfoy.

-Me larga.

Harry riu e sussurrou no ouvido de Malfoy:

-Tesão não é paixão. E eu morro de tesão por você. Vai dizer que eu não te deixo de pau duro?

Malfoy estremeceu. Sua voz estava meio incerta quando falou:

-Mandei me largar.

Ao invés de obedecer, Harry subiu uma das mãos até as costas de Malfoy numa caricia lenta e desceu a outra para o quadril, pressionando-o contra o seu sem nenhum pudor de mostrar que estava excitado. Vendo a expressão de choque de Malfoy, provocou:

-Ou vai fazer o quê? Me azarar?

-Potter...

-Psiu! Sem escândalos. Estamos entre trouxas.

-Não faz psiu para mim.

Harry riu. Ele segurava Malfoy tão colado nele que o sonserino via-se obrigado a inclinar o rosto para trás para poderem conversar. Mesmo assim o espaço entre suas bocas era mínimo.

-O que estava bebendo? – Passou a língua entre os lábios de Malfoy. – Uísque? Hummmm o gosto fica bom na sua boca.

-O que está fazendo?

-Beijando você. – Harry roçou os lábios na boca de Malfoy, antes de realmente beijá-lo.

Uma parte remota de sua mente percebeu os braços que Malfoy mantivera pendentes ao longo do corpo estavam agora envolvendo Harry pelo pescoço. Teria sorrido, se não estivesse tão concentrado em praticamente devorar a boca de Malfoy. A boca, o rosto, o pescoço...

-O que você quer, Potter? – A voz de Malfoy soava entrecortada e meio rouca junto ao seu ouvido. – Qual a droga de plano que você tem em mente?

-O que eu quero? – Harry esfregou o quadril no de Malfoy.

-Sim. – Não dava para ter certeza se Malfoy gemera ou respondera a pergunta de Harry.

-Eu quero chupar você. – Harry segurou Malfoy pelo queixo e o encarou. – Depois quero te foder até perder a noção da realidade. E quando você estiver pronto, quero que me foda até que nenhum de nós saiba mais o próprio nome.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos por um instante, como se tivesse dificuldades de assimilar o que Harry dissera. Então pareceu entender. Entender e gostar da proposta.

-Vem. – Discretamente, Malfoy puxou Harry para fora do pub.

Entraram no beco que havia ao lado. Se o plano de Malfoy era desaparatarem dali, Harry não lhe deu tempo de executar. Mal haviam entrado no beco, e ele já empurrava o outro contra uma parede, voltando a beijá-lo e esfregar-se nele como se sua vida dependesse disso. Malfoy gemeu e Harry sentiu a mão dele agarrando seus cabelos com força. O atrito das duas ereções através do tecidos das roupas trouxas que usavam era enlouquecedor.

Harry descolou os quadris apenas o suficiente para enfiar a mão entre eles e segurar o pau de Malfoy, que gemeu:

-Merlin!

Harry desabotoou a calça de Malfoy e enfiou a mão dentro dela. Sentiu a força com que seus cabelos eram puxados quando começou a masturbar Malfoy.

-Puta que pariu.

-Desbocado.

-Cala a boca e me beija. Ahhh!!

Malfoy gemeu alto quando Harry ajoelhou-se e abocanhou seu pau.

-Oh, Merlin! Isso é bom demais. – Malfoy movia os quadris totalmente entregue.

Os gemidos incoerentes de Malfoy estimulavam Harry. Era uma espécie de afrodisíaco, cuja potência era aumentada pela fase de carência que as poções induziam. Harry simplesmente precisava ter alguém. E Malfoy gemendo seu nome e pedindo por mais em um beco escuro era o ápice de seus desejos.

Chupou, lambeu, beijou, levando Malfoy quase a ponto de gozar. Então passou a lamber e sugar os testículos do sonserino que movia os quadris e se esfregava no rosto de Harry.

Desceu as calças de Malfoy até o tornozelo. Mordeu suas coxas, lambeu e chupou seu pau e suas bolas mais uma vez. Quando Malfoy estava quase ganindo de tesão, virou-o de costas, fazendo com que apoiasse as mãos e o rosto na parede do beco e empinasse a bunda. Usou a língua para lubrificá-lo e prepará-lo. Depois os dedos, enquanto se erguia e beijava o pescoço e roçava seu quadril no traseiro de Malfoy.

-Mete logo, porra!

Harry riu satisfeito com a impaciência do outro. Abriu a própria calça, executou um feitiço lubrificante e começou a foder Malfoy lentamente.

Era estreito, quente e Malfoy gemia e se mexia junto com Harry. Logo os dois estavam se movendo mais rápido e com mais intensidade. Harry gozou primeiro. Com uma estocada firme, meteu até o fundo e deixou-se levar.

Quando sua respiração normalizou-se, começou a masturbar Malfoy, sem sair de dentro dele. Logo ouvia os gemidos do parceiro aumentarem e sentia seu gozo melar sua mão.

_Continua..._


	2. Dias de Descobertas

**Dias de Descobertas**

Draco acordou e não achou Potter ao seu lado. Respirou fundo e levantou-se devagar.

Depois que treparam no beco, Draco trouxe Potter para seu apartamento. Na verdade, aparatou com ele em seu quarto, diretamente em cima da cama, ambos com as calças ainda desabotoadas e pelo menos Draco profundamente grato pelo policial trouxa não ter aparecido um minuto antes.

Caíram juntos na cama, meio embolados e rindo do susto. Draco esperava que Potter acabasse de ajeitar a roupa e fosse embora. Por isso ficou tão surpreso de ser beijado e mimado, como se fosse um namorado, um amante de longa data e não uma trepada de uma noite só. Correspondeu e, quando deu por si, estavam os dois nus e abraçados sob as cobertas de Draco. Parecia consenso que Potter dormiria ali.

Agora acordava sozinho e não gostou de sentir uma certa melancolia e um forte desapontamento por Potter ter fugido no meio da noite.

Por isso foi uma surpresa enorme quando o encontrou encolhido no sofá, olhando a lareira apagada. Mas claro! São Potter era perfeito demais para sumir no meio da noite. Provavelmente estava mais bêbado que Draco na véspera e agora se arrependia.

Potter ergueu o olhar para Draco, assim que percebeu sua presença.

Deu um sorriso miserável e levantou-se, avisando:

-Eu já vou embora, só não queria...

-Sumir no meio da noite. Muito nobre Potter.

-... ir embora sem ver você mais uma vez.

Potter concluiu a frase em tom mais baixo e falando junto com Draco, que tentara interrompê-lo. Mesmo assim, Draco o escutou perfeitamente.

Olhando com mais atenção, Potter parecia inseguro, como se esperasse que Draco o enxotasse dali. Estava totalmente diferente da noite anterior. Parecia querer ficar, e Draco resolveu tentar a sorte.

Aproximou-se de Potter, que se levantara, mas ainda hesitava.

-Ontem eu tinha bebido, mas me lembro bem que você pretendia me chupar, me foder e dar para mim. Acho que ainda não terminamos a lista.

Potter sorriu, mostrando um alívio que surpreendeu Draco.

Minutos depois estavam nus na cama, com Draco fodendo Harry como se não trepasse há anos.

Na escola, essa era uma de suas fantasias eróticas favoritas. Foder Potter. Colocá-lo de quatro na cama e dominá-lo totalmente. Nunca teve a menor pretensão de realizá-la. E agora estava ali, exatamente como fantasiara. Ou quase. Por alguma maldita razão, era muito melhor do que na sua imaginação.

Havia algo na sincronia de seus movimentos, na forma como Potter gemia, na sensação da pele dele contra a sua que descontrolava Draco totalmente.

Deu um tapa com força na bunda de Potter. Precisava marcá-lo de alguma forma. A reação do outro foi empinar mais o traseiro e gemer. Aquilo foi o bastante para Draco perder o controle e gozar muito antes do que pretendia. Caíram juntos na cama. Potter com o pau ainda duro, envolveu Draco nos braços e o beijou na boca.

Enquanto correspondia ao beijo, Draco o masturbava, fazendo-o gemer com a boca colada na sua. Era tudo tão intenso que Potter não demorou a gozar. Draco observou seu rosto. De olhos fechados, a boca semi-aberta e quase em transe por causa do prazer, ele estava arrebatador.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, Draco achou que fosse morrer diante da intensidade do olhar de Potter.

Lentamente Draco levou a mão suja do sêmen até os lábios e lambeu. O gemido que recebeu como resposta fez o corpo de Draco se arrepiar.

Olhando dentro dos olhos de Draco, Potter começou a ajudá-lo a limpar a mão. O gosto de Potter, a língua que esbarrava acidentalmente na sua e o olhar faminto dele estavam deixando Draco enfeitiçado.

Muito antes de terminarem de limpar a mão de Draco, os dois já se beijavam e se esfregavam. E Draco entendeu o que Potter queria dizer com treparem até perder a consciência.

* * *

Passaram o dia na cama. E a noite e o dia seguinte também.

Draco presenteara-se com um mês de férias, longe dos negócios da família. Passar uma parte desses dias trepando com Potter era uma idéia interessante. Muito sexo, antigos desejos sendo exorcizados e um adeus e boa viagem quando tivesse de voltar ao mundo real.

Potter também parecia interessado apenas em sexo. Sempre que Draco tentava conversar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse sexo, quadribol e mais sexo, ele mudava de assunto. Além disso, o Cicatriz não dava sinais de ter pressa em ir embora. Aparentemente não trabalhava ou estava de férias. Foi o que Draco pôde imaginar.

O Testa-Rachada era carinhoso. Talvez um pouquinho sufocante em alguns momentos. E Draco tinha quase certeza de que Potter desenvolvera uma dupla personalidade. Em alguns momentos, era absolutamente ousado, sedutor e dominador. Em outros, era carente e inseguro e parecia deslumbrado por Draco. Mas sexo, em qualquer momento, era muito bom. Selvagem e louco ou doce e terno. Deixando-se dominar ou tratando Draco de forma possessiva. Em qualquer papel, Potter parecia se sentir bem à vontade. E era deliciosamente insano.

Draco já se perguntava quanto tempo esse idílio sexual ia durar, quando, na manhã de sábado, acordou com o barulho da porta do banheiro batendo. Sentou na cama, já com a varinha na mão. Odiava barulhos súbitos, sempre o faziam lembrar da época que o Lorde das Trevas vivia na casa de sua família.

Os ruídos nada agradáveis de alguém expelindo todo o conteúdo do estômago o tranqüilizaram. Potter devia ter comido algo que não lhe caiu bem. Deitado novamente, Draco se lembrou que eles haviam comido basicamente a mesma coisa nos últimos dois dias. Na verdade, Potter comera muito pouco. Comia pouco e dormia menos ainda.

Espreguiçou-se quando ouviu o barulho de água no banheiro, Potter devia estar se limpando. Ia esperar ele sair de lá e pedir uma refeição leve ao elfo. O idiota do Cabeça Rachada provavelmente era capaz de comer chocolate com ovo mexido depois de passar mal.

Potter saiu do banheiro, pálido como a morte. Usava só o porta-varinha. Se as neuroses de guerra de Draco eram grandes as de Potter pareciam ainda mais graves. Nem para trepar, o Cicatriz tirava o porta-varinha de couro que mantinha preso no braço esquerdo, com a varinha nele.

Draco observou-o, intrigado, pegar a calça e vestir rápido sem olhar para nenhum lado. O problema parecia mais sério.

-Potter, algum problema?

-Eu preciso ir até em casa. É urgente.

Então era assim que ia terminar a história deles? Com cólicas estomacais? Draco não sabia o que dizer. Dois dias não supriam todas as fantasias que tinha com Potter, nem de longe. Pensou em perguntar se podiam tornar a se encontrar, mas achou que seria ridículo. Era sexo. E sexo é assim.

Potter também parecia hesitar, parado no meio do quarto ainda usando só as calças. Ele olhava para Draco, como se procurasse o que dizer.

No silêncio que já estava ficando embaraçoso, Draco reparou que Potter começou a tremer. Parecendo fazer um esforço enorme para conter a tremedeira, ele cruzou os braços na altura do peito e resmungou entre os dentes:

-Eu posso voltar?

Parecia tão sem graça de dizer isso e tão ansioso ao mesmo tempo, que Draco se pegou respondendo sem nem mesmo pensar:

-Vou te esperar.

A tremedeira de Potter piorou um pouco antes de passar. Ele deu um sorriso tenso e prometeu:

-Eu já volto. – E desaparatou como estava.

Olhando para o lugar onde Potter estivera há um instante e para as roupas que ele deixara para trás, Draco passou a mão pelo rosto tentando afugentar o resto da sonolência.

Sabia muito bem que sempre foi obcecado por Potter. Admitiu isso logo depois da derrota do Lorde das Trevas, quando se pegou pela milésima vez devorando cada migalha de notícia que aparecia sobre o maldito Cicatriz nos jornais. Negou por um tempo. Tentou se convencer que era só gratidão por ele ter testemunhado a seu favor e de Narcissa e, indiretamente, até de Lucius. Mas ninguém bate punheta por gratidão. Era melhor ser obcecado que apaixonado.

Potter o desafiava. Não conseguia compreende-lo e isso era um desafio. Sabia que Potter não era um santinho. Vira-o burlar inúmeras regras durante anos. Algumas vezes até podia haver algum ato heróico como desculpa, mas nem sempre.

Era isso que fazia Draco sentir uma relutante admiração por Potter. Essa capacidade de ignorar regras, de dobrar o mundo a seus próprios desejos. Algumas vezes, ainda na escola, imaginava como Potter seria com a boa orientação que teria se tivesse ido parar na Sonserina.

Mas havia o outro lado. O eterno complexo de salvador de tudo e todos. A estupidez tipicamente grifinória que irritava e intrigava Draco.

Tudo bem que esse heroísmo de Potter salvara a vida de Draco pelo menos duas vezes. Mas, tirando isso, era tão idiota, irritante e nobre que Draco se sentia fascinado.

E agora essa dupla personalidade e esse fogo para sexo. Era irresistível. Era quase uma obrigação tentar entender a cabeça oca do Cicatriz.

Cansado de tentar achar desculpas para fazer parecer menos idiota se envolver com Potter, Draco levantou-se disposto a tomar um banho e conversar com os pais pela lareira antes do dito cujo resolver aparecer.

Mal tinha saído do banheiro e ainda estava se vestindo quando Potter aparatou praticamente em cima dele.

-Mas que merd...

Antes que entendesse realmente o que estava acontecendo, foi interrompido por uma risada.

Ainda rindo, Potter o agarrou e deu um beijo estalado, antes de começar a falar alvoroçado:

-Sentiu minha falta? Eu disse que voltava logo. – Sentiu Potter morder seu ombro e cheirar seu pescoço. – Gosto do seu cheiro. É diferente. O que você quer fazer hoje?

-O que houve?

-Nada. Estou ótimo. Nunca estive melhor. – Potter dava beijos rápidos na boca de Draco, entre as frases. – Na verdade eu tive uma idéia ótima. Boate. Vamos dançar? Tem boates ótimas. Mas é óbvio que ainda estão fechadas. Então a gente podia fazer alguma coisa até dar a hora de ir dançar. O que você quer fazer?

-Calma. É melhor você se deitar.

-Sexo, Draco? É isso que você quer fazer?

A forma com que Potter disse isso era tão absolutamente obscena que Draco sentiu um frio no baixo ventre. Seria delicioso saber o que o sacana tinha em mente, mas havia algo absurdamente errado.

-Não, seu idiota. Você saiu daqui passando mal. O que houve?

Sem responder, Potter deitou-se na cama de Draco, recostando-se contra a cabeceira. Entreabriu as pernas e deslizou as mãos pelas próprias coxas e peito, enquanto se esticava, provocativo.

-Tem certeza que não quer transar comigo?

-Potter...

Sem dar-se por aludido, Potter começou a desabotoar lentamente as calças.

-Vem, Malfoy. Vem pra cama. - Os olhos dele brilhavam de uma forma que Draco não podia resistir.

Fascinado por essa terceira personalidade, Draco aceitou o convite de voltar para sua própria cama. Beijou Potter na boca, no peito e, mesmo enquanto passava a língua pelo pau dele, sentia que era fundamental descobrir como o heroizinho tímido se tornara alguém tão descaradamente sensual. Mas Potter se acomodou para chupá-lo também e ele esqueceu tudo. Por um tempo.

* * *

Foram a uma boate trouxa. Draco achava que sabia porque Potter escolhera essa boate. Não era bom o Salvador ser visto com um Malfoy. Convenceu-se que também preferia assim e tentou aproveitar a noite.

Normalmente, Draco gostava de dançar, mas estava exausto quando chegaram em casa. A noite fora estranha. Se por um lado Potter se mostrava uma companhia divertida, por outro ele era um puto sem noção que paquerava todo mundo. Dualidades demais para a cabeça de Draco quando o dia estava amanhecendo.

Entre o cansaço da noite e uma forte irritação com o comportamento de Potter, tudo o que Draco queria era cair na cama e dormir vinte e quatro horas seguidas.

Potter, por outro lado, não conseguia sossegar. Quando propôs que fossem viajar para algum lugar ensolarado, Draco perdeu a paciência.

-Potter, dorme. Ou pendure-se numa árvore, ou vá nadar num barril de cerveja amanteigada. Faça qualquer coisa, mas faça em silêncio. E me deixa dormir.

Quando Potter riu, Draco sentiu que podia azará-lo ali mesmo. Ou gritar com ele até a exaustão. Preferiu virar as costas e ir para o quarto.

-Ei, Malfoy. Não me ignore.

-Potter, se você quer atenção vai andar nu no Beco Diagonal! Aposto que em menos de dois minutos vai haver uma legião de fãs te adulando e achando motivos nobres para você ser um maldito exibicionista. E vai ter uma fila deles querendo te chupar.

-Não fala isso.

-É serio. Se você não fosse tão gay, aposto que alguma perua te laçava e levava ao altar pelado mesmo. E o pai da noiva ainda ia ficar todo orgulhoso.

-Pára.

-Ou talvez alguma bichinha casadoira te pegue primeiro.

Draco estava rindo, sem prestar atenção à expressão tensa de Potter. Sabia que estava dizendo tolices, mas era uma boa forma de extravasar a irritação de ver o outro flertar com meia boate e não ter prestado a devida atenção em Draco desde que saíram da cama. Não conseguiu se conter e provocou mais uma vez:

-Aposto que seu amigo Ministro celebraria o casamento. Talvez todos tirassem a roupa. Afinal, não importa o que você faça. Eles sempre vão aplaudir.

-Nem sempre. Só se eu for útil a eles.

Só então Draco reparou na expressão séria de Potter. Sabia que fora cruel e que a amargura de Potter tinha alguma razão de ser. Mas eram quase seis da manhã e ele estava com sono.

-Vem dormir, Potty. Eu coço suas costas dois segundos antes de cair no sono.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

-Não é para tanto. Vem. Foi só uma brincadeira.

Enquanto puxava um frio e distante Potter para cama, Draco pensava que devia mandar o mala sem alça dormir na casa dele, para variar. Mas estava com sono demais para se preocupar com sua súbita vontade de compartilhar a cama por mais do que o necessário para ser educado depois de uma boa trepada.

Realmente aninhou Potter no seu peito, mas dormiu em menos de dois segundos depois de colocar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Acordou sozinho na cama. Nem se preocupou. Sabia que Potter não fora embora. Ele nunca ia.

Espreguiçou-se sem pressa. Estava com fome.

Depois de se lavar, chamou o elfo. Enquanto tomava sua refeição foi informado das cartas que recebera e de que Potter estava sentado na sala há horas, olhando a lareira apagada.

Quando foi até a sala, encontrou uma cena praticamente idêntica à da primeira manhã de Potter ali. Ao mesmo tempo, era absurdamente diferente. Não havia o Potter hesitante daquela vez, nem o sedutor tão seguro que chegava a ser convencido, nem o eufórico hiper ativo da noite anterior. Na verdade, parecia não haver nada. Uma estátua teria mais vida do que a figura imóvel à sua frente. Dualidades, múltiplas facetas. Tudo isso Draco podia entender e apreciar. Mas Potter já estava exagerando.

Observou-o em silêncio por longos momentos. Inconscientemente, esperando que ele se voltasse como da outra vez. Quando teve certeza que Potter não se moveria, sentou-se a seu lado.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o outro falou, como se comentasse o tempo:

-Eu quase te matei daquela vez no banheiro. Se isso tivesse acontecido, estaria em Azkaban à mercê de Voldemort antes do final da noite. E ia merecer o que ele fizesse comigo. Honestamente, eu não sabia o que aquele feitiço fazia. Você ia me aplicar um Cruciatus, mas nada justifica o que eu fiz.

Draco arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que o assustava mais. O nome do Lorde das Trevas, a indiferença de Potter diante do assunto, ou o assunto em si. Se essa era a idéia que o Cabeça Rachada fazia de devolver as provocações da véspera, ele estava pegando pesado demais.

-Potter...

-Foi a primeira vez que te vi sem a expressão de "sou melhor que todo mundo". Você estava chorando. Sozinho. Não, não sozinho. A Murta estava com você.

A paciência de Draco acabou ali. Era humilhante demais, doía demais, lembrar disso. Agarrou Potter pelo braço, estava disposto a jogá-lo pela porta afora quando viu os olhos de Potter. Congelou.

Não havia nada lá. Não era oclumência. O olhar de um oclumente tem vida, mesmo que oculta. Os olhos de Potter eram os de um morto.

E Potter não se calava:

-A Murta morreu por causa de Tom Riddle. Ele soltou o basilisco na escola. Seu pai usou Ginny para fazer a mesma coisa. Ele não pensou que o basilisco podia atacar você. Tom me disse que éramos parecidos. Não somos. Mas eu causo tantas mortes quanto ele. Sirius morreu porque eu fui arrogante demais para aprender oclumência. Snape me odiava. E com razão. Eu e ele causamos a morte de minha mãe.

A raiva de Draco se esvaíra. Ele olhava Potter mergulhado naquelas lembranças que deviam doer. No entanto, Potter não reagia. Apenas falava e falava. Nenhuma boa lembrança. Apenas dor, morte e abandono.

-Eu vi você desistir de matar Dumbledore.

-Pára, Potter. Chega.

Essa era outra lembrança que doía. Já bastava tê-la revivido durante o julgamento.

-Eu vi. E vi Fred morrer.

Desesperado para calar a boca de Potter, Draco beijou-o. E, pela primeira vez, o outro não correspondeu.

Mal Draco afastou os lábios, Potter recomeçou. Sua voz era monótona como se estivesse sob algum feitiço ou poção:

-Umbridge usou o olho mágico de Moody como troféu. E os burocratas do Ministério ainda não se decidiram a puni-la.

Draco perguntou sem muita esperança que o outro entendesse:

-Preste atenção, Potter. Você sabe se alguém enfeitiçou você?

-Várias vezes.

-Hoje, imbecil.

-Você me odeia. Sempre me odiou. Me odeia, me despreza. Desde sempre. E vai odiar para sempre.

-Pára com isso. Eu não odeio você.

-Tem de odiar. Tem de desprezar.

-Que tipo de demente você é? – Draco respirou fundo. Esse não era Potter. – Tente lembrar de que feitiço usaram.

O olhar vazio de Potter fixou-se no rosto de Draco.

-Não é feitiço. São as poções.

-Que poções? Quem te deu as poções?

-Eu injetei.

-O quê?

-Eu injetei as poções na minha veia. Eu fico feliz. Depois passa tudo, e, se eu não me cuidar, eu fico sozinho. E quando não fazem mais efeito tudo dói, e eu injeto mais.

Todas as lições sobre poções vieram à mente de Draco. Potter estava preso em algum ciclo vicioso. Era isso. Todo esse tempo Draco fizera parte do delírio de um viciado.

-Há quanto tempo você faz isso?

-Eu não sei. Você agora me despreza. Me odeia novamente.

Draco olhou para o bruxo a sua frente. Não conseguiu odiá-lo. Nunca conseguia mesmo. Podia querer machucá-lo ou humilhá-lo. Isso era fácil. Agora mesmo gostaria de sacudir Potter até deixá-lo inconsciente. Gostaria de socá-lo até a morte para então revivê-lo e trepar como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Draco recusava-se a se deixar apaixonar pelo maldito idiota, era apenas obcecado. E por mais que obsessões sejam complicadas, Draco não conseguia realmente odiar Potter.

Transformou o apertão que ainda mantinha no braço de Potter em um abraço.

-Você é um imbecil suicida, Potter. Mas não odeio você.

Em seus braços, Potter encolheu-se como se tivesse sido socado. Afastou-se de Draco, e sua voz não era mais tão fria, soava quase desesperada:

-Você tem de me odiar. Precisa. Eu feri você. Seu pai foi para Azkaban por minha causa.

Potter fechou os olhos, e quando os reabriu estavam novamente vivos. No entanto, havia tanta dor neles e nas lágrimas que escorriam silenciosas pelo seu rosto que Draco abafou um soluço.

Depois de um tempo, Potter murmuro tão baixo que Draco mal ouviu:

-Você não me odeia.

Draco o abraçou novamente. Dessa vez Potter correspondeu.

* * *

Passado o choque da revelação de que Potter estava sob o efeito de poções todo o tempo, Draco se acalmou um pouco.

O Cicatriz voltara ao modo carente. Na versão onde ele era levemente tímido e que faria qualquer coisa por um pouco de atenção de Draco.

E Draco soube usar isso. Chantageou Potter para que ele se alimentasse. Depois o fez deitar-se ao seu lado e contar tudo a respeito das poções. Levou um tempo enorme. Potter tinha de ser constantemente estimulado com beijos e precisava ouvir que Draco não o desprezava por isso.

No final da conversa, Draco aninhou-se no peito de Potter sem saber o que fazer.

Potter por outro lado, parecia que tinha muito claro o que queria. Deitou Draco de costas na cama e sentou-se sobre seu quadril. Com os dedos, e de forma suave, percorria as cicatrizes que cortavam o peito de Draco. Para cada uma delas, repetiu o mesmo ritual: desenhou o contorno com os dedos, cobriu-a de beijos e pediu desculpas.

Draco acariciava as coxas de Potter. Sentia-se melancólico. Na vigésima vez que ouviu Potter se desculpando, segurou as mãos dele e beijou-as.

-Está desculpado por todas elas.

Potter sorriu feliz. E Draco não conseguiu evitar a pergunta:

-Foi preciso a poção para você se arrepender daquele feitiço?

-Não. Na hora que vi você caído, eu quase fiquei louco. Tive medo que você morresse.

-Por quê? Você nunca gostou de mim.

-Eu não queria te matar. – Potter inclinou-se até estar com os lábios colados no pescoço de Draco. – Nunca quis que você morresse. Socar você me parecia bom. Matar não.

-Sei como é. – Draco passou os braços pelas costas de Potter. – E porque se arriscou naquele incêndio? Podia ter morrido.

Potter ergueu um pouco o tronco, ficando com o rosto há um palmo do de Draco.

-E por que fingiu não me reconhecer quando Greyback me levou até sua casa? Podia ter morrido também.

Draco reconheceu que Potter argumentara bem nesse ponto.

-Essas poções não afetam seu raciocínio.

-Não. Apenas as emoções. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Sei o que você está fazendo. Só não posso me controlar.

-Mentiria para mim?

-Eu não sei. Talvez. Mas você saberia.

-Sim. Você é péssimo oclumente. – Draco deslizou os dedos pelo rosto de Potter. – Por que está comigo?

-Tesão, é claro. E ... Eu não sei. Com você eu não preciso mentir ou ser nada. Eu podia procurar outro. Um trouxa. É mais seguro. Mas eu quero ficar aqui, entende?

-Não pela poção?

-Não pela poção. Ela foi só o início. E você? Por que está comigo?

-Não quero responder isso.

-Não? Nem se eu pedir, por favor? – Potter beijava o pescoço de Draco suavemente entre cada palavra. – Nem se eu disser que quero muito saber?

-Está tentando me enrolar?

-Hum hum. – Potter confirmou com um aceno, enquanto movia os quadris contra a ereção crescente de Draco. – Por que continua ficando comigo mesmo eu sendo um viciado em poções?

A convivência com Potter devia já estar lhe fazendo mal, porque Draco fechou os olhos e pagou para ver.

-Fantasias sexuais adolescentes.

-Como?

O maldito Potter era mesmo bom com feitiços sexuais, porque suas roupas desapareceram, e Draco podia sentir o traseiro lubrificado do sacana se esfregando contra seu pau. Quando tentou girar o corpo para ficar por cima, Draco percebeu que estava preso nessa posição.

-Filho da puta.

-Você gosta.

-Que diabos de feitiço você usou?

-Um muito útil. Agora me fala das suas fantasias sexuais adolescentes.

-Ahhhhh... Tem a ver comigo te comendo em todas as posições possíveis.

-Gosto de sua imaginação.

Potter ergueu o quadril e encaixou o pau de Draco no seu traseiro. Foi descendo devagar, fazendo Draco entrar nele. Quando tinha entrado só um pouco, Potter parou.

-Gosto quando você me fode, Draco.

-Se mexe logo, maldito.

Potter obedeceu. Mas se movia lentamente e provocava Draco:

-Com o que mais você fantasiava?

-Mais nada.

Potter fez um movimento circular com o quadril.

-Oh, demônio!

-Mais nada? Conta para mim, Draco. O que mais você imaginava?

-Você me comendo.

Potter sorriu e continuou o lento movimento de fazer Draco penetrá-lo.

-Fiquei confuso. Quer que eu te foda ou quer me comer?

-Cala a boca e mexe.

-Ahhhh quer me comer. Boa idéia. – Potter subia e descia sem nunca ir realmente até o final. - Gosta de ficar dentro de mim?

-Mais rápido. Anda.

-Então diz meu nome. – Potter movia-se com uma lentidão irritante.

-Não sabe mais como se chama?

-Diz meu nome.

-Potter.

-Não. Eu quero ouvir meu no-me.

-Droga. Mexe, infeliz.

-Só se disser meu nome.

-Harry Fodido Potter.

Com um movimento só, Potter empalou-se totalmente no pau de Draco.

-Harry! – Draco nem viu o que gritou, quando se sentiu finalmente dentro do desgraçado.

Mas percebeu o feitiço que o mantinha preso ser suspenso. Girou o corpo, de forma a ficar por cima.

-Você vai me pagar agora.

Potter se deixou levar sorrindo. E por algumas horas não havia nenhum problema no mundo deles.

_Continua..._


	3. Dias de Cura

**Dias de Cura**

Grimmauld Place, 12 - a casa ancestral da Família Black. Draco olhou em volta reparando nos vestígios da antiga glória e na decadência de anos de abandono. Mal podia acreditar que estivesse ali, sentado calmamente e esperando pelos amigos de Harry.

Respirou fundo. Podia sentir a tensão que emanava de Harry somar-se a seu próprio incômodo. Sabia que voltar ali não era fácil para Harry. Olhou para o relógio. Levara muito tempo para convencer Harry a fazer essa tentativa. E a própria decisão já era um fator desestabilizante. Se Granger e Weasley não aparecessem logo, eles perderiam a chance.

-eles estão demorando. Talvez não possam vir.

-Granger e Weasel vão mandar até o Ministro a merda para vir atrás de você.

Harry não riu do comentário. Principalmente porque os amigos dele aparataram nesse instante. Ambos vinham prontos para uma possível luta já com a varinha na mão. E Harry teve de evitar que Weasley se atracasse com Draco, que também sacara a varinha.

-O que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Não sabia que precisava de sua permissão, Weasel.

-Calma, Ron. Ele está comigo.

-Harry, você está bem?

Harry sorriu para Granger. Ela já abaixara a varinha.

-Não totalmente. – respondeu o mais honestamente possível.

Weasley se intrometeu:

-Cara, você sumiu. Hermione quase ficou louca de preocupação.

-Eu mandei notícias.

-Corujas com bilhetes não são notícias.

-Eu sei, Ron. Lamento.

-E o que esse aí tem a ver com isso tudo?

Draco percebeu os sinais de tensão em Harry aumentarem. Resolveu intervir:

-Weasley, vai com calma. Você não quer precipitar uma crise de abstinência agora.

-O quê?

-Draco sabe do problema com as poções.

Harry estava inquieto, para tranqüilizá-lo Draco passou o braço por seus ombros. Na mesma hora, Harry relaxou um pouco.

Antes que Weasley pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Granger colocou a mão em seu braço e o deteve.

-Sentem. – Harry convidou, enquanto voltava a acomodar-se ao lado de Draco. – A conversa vai ser longa.

Weasley parecia desconfortável, e Granger extremamente atenta.

Draco entrelaçou os dedos com os de Harry, dando-lhe forças para começar a falar:

-Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas pelas preocupações que tenho dado a vocês dois.

-Que isso, companh...

-Desculpas aceitas.

Draco sentiu uma boa dose de admiração pela reação perfeita de Granger e pela forma como ela evitou que Weasley dissesse besteira.

Harry deu um meio sorriso aliviado e continuou:

-Eu e Draco estamos juntos.

-O quê?

-É Weasley. Juntos. Dormindo juntos. Entende? Na verdade, estivemos morando juntos nos últimos meses.

-Você não disse nada disso nos bilhetes. – Granger estava obviamente preocupada.

-Eu queria dizer pessoalmente, mas eu... – Harry olhou para Draco, pedindo socorro.

-Granger, o que você sabe sobre as poções que Harry tem usado?

Era como vê-la novamente na escola. Sentada ereta e concentrada em dar a melhor e mais completa das respostas.

-Não existe histórico de alguém que tenha usado essas poções injetadas. Elas afetam as emoções. É uma combinação instável se ingerida em pequenas doses, injetada são ainda mais. O efeito delas parece ter um ciclo pré-definido de carrossel emocional que vai da euforia à apatia seguido de uma necessidade compulsiva de atenção e carinho. A duração dos ciclos é variável, sendo fortemente influenciada por fatores externos que repercutam nas emoções de Harry.

-É um bom resumo. – Draco admitiu. – Só faltou um detalhe crítico. A poção provoca dependência física. Não é como se Harry não quisesse parar, ou fosse fraco para conseguir se controlar.

Harry respirou fundo. Draco sabia o quanto ele precisava ouvir isso ser dito em voz alta. Harry precisava entender que não era um fraco ou um fracasso. Estava apenas lutando contra algo muito forte.

Conseguiu manter Harry tranqüilo quando Weasley perguntou:

-Esse tempo todo que você estava com Malfoy, você continuou usando?

-Sim.

-Escuta, Weasley. Eu sei que você e Granger querem ajudar Harry. Por isso estamos aqui.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Draco retomou a conversa:

-Harry e eu nos evolvemos há uns três meses...

-Quando ele desapareceu.

-Não foi culpa de Draco, eu é que...

-Tudo bem, Harry. Sim, Weasley. Foi nessa época. Nós estivemos estudando essa mistura de poções...

-Andou usando Harry para experiências!

-Ronald Weasley, se não calar a boca agora eu vou amordaçar você até o fim dessa conversa.

Draco não escondeu o quanto achava graça do cala a boca que Weasley recebera da namorada.

Foi Harry quem continuou com o que realmente interessava:

-Nós estávamos procurando um meio de parar com isso. Consultei um medibruxo de confiança.

Ao ver o sinal de alerta no rosto de Granger, Draco esclareceu:

-Ele vai manter isso em sigilo. Não se preocupe. Não precisamos de um circo armado em volta de Harry.

-Não precisamos mesmo. Mas como você conseguiu que ele mantivesse silên... – Granger se interrompeu diante do sorriso arrogante de Draco. – Claro. O nome da família.

Antes que o assunto se desviasse, Draco resolveu continuar:

-O medibruxo fez uma série de exames e confirmou a questão da dependência física. Harry precisa se desintoxicar para livrar-se dela.

-E depois?

-Depois ele vai ter de lidar com a ausência da droga na vida dele e com o que o levou a usá-la no início. Mas isso é depois. Agora temos de lidar com a desintoxicação.

-E como é isso?

-Não aplicar a droga e agüentar o tranco até limpar todo o núcleo mágico dele.

-Oh! - Granger soltou uma pequena exclamação e conteve qualquer reação emocional. - Não podemos ir diminuindo a dose?

-Não. É pior. Uma dose fraca provoca ciclos rápidos e ele tem de usar outra vez em um tempo muito curto.

-E quando vamos fazer isso?

Draco olhou para Harry que estava calado há tempo demais. Os primeiro sinais do final do efeito da droga já se faziam notar. Tinham pouco tempo. Não queria ter de vivenciar outro ciclo inteiro.

-Hoje à noite. Na verdade, não acho que temos nem meia hora.

-Harry?

-Eu estou aqui, Mione. Draco está certo. Tem de ser feito. E logo.

Draco apertou a mão de Harry.

-Vamos fazer. – Weasley parecia ansioso em livrar Harry daquela merda toda. – Como vai ser?

-Vou me trancar com Harry em um quarto. Temos de tirar tudo que possa machucar a ele ou a mim de lá e impedir a desaparatação.

-Certo. Mas eu fico com ele.

-Não – Draco e Harry protestaram juntos.

-Weasley, presta atenção. Você nunca viu nem o início dessas crises. Eu já tentei uma vez, sem a concordância de Harry. Praticamente destruímos minha casa e terminamos os dois machucados.

-Por isso mesmo eu...

-Agora é diferente. Harry concordou. Ele quer isso. Além disso, você não vai ter sangue-frio o suficiente. E Granger não tem força física para contê-lo. Não dá para estuporá-lo e esperar o efeito passar.

-Escuta aqui, Malfoy...

-Porra, Weasley, não dá tempo de discutir. Olha para ele.

Harry tinha a respiração alterada e o olhar fixo no chão. Torcia as mãos e trincava os dentes.

Foi Granger quem decidiu a situação.

-Vem, Ron. Vamos arrumar o quarto que foi de Regulus. Malfoy, cuida de Harry.

* * *

Draco respirou aliviado. Harry tremia ajoelhado no meio do quarto, mas estava tudo pronto. Foi por um triz. Mais um argumento idiota de Weasley e teriam de recomeçar novo ciclo. Olhou em volta e teve de admitir que Granger fizera um trabalho bem feito em um tempo muito curto. Não havia móveis ou qualquer outro objeto. As paredes, o chão e até o teto eram acolchoados. E verde claro, para surpresa de Draco. Fosse o que fosse a tal da cromoterapia a respeito da qual Granger resmungara, era muito boa. Principalmente se evitava o vermelho berrante da Grifinória numa hora dessas.

Um feitiço silenciador fora colocado no quarto junto com o antidesaparatação. Draco precisaria dizer "herbologia trouxa" para quebrar o isolamento acústico e pedir alguma ajuda de Granger e Weasley que ficariam a postos do lado de fora. Só esperava que desse tempo, em uma emergência.

Porque havia riscos. Muitos, na verdade. Para minimizá-los, os dois estavam sem suas varinhas. Harry relutara em entregar a dele. Só depois de Granger e Weasley dizerem que cuidariam deles no caso de algum ataque externo é que ele a entregou. Agora os amigos de Harry teriam de cuidar dos dois.

Desde a Batalha em Hogwarts, Draco não ficava desarmado. E não gostava nem um pouco disso. Mas não podia arriscar. Já era ruim o suficiente pensar em magia espontânea e Harry Potter nessa situação. Ainda mais levar varinhas para aquele quarto.

Draco sabia que estava divagando. Evitando pensar nas próximas horas.

A tremedeira de Harry fez uma pausa e Draco pôde se aproximar e abraçá-lo.

-Draco.

-Sim?

-Eu...

-Tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

Outra crise de tremores fez Draco dar espaço a Harry.

E foi bom ter se afastado, porque num movimento repentino, Harry se jogou para o lado, gritando de dor.

Draco já vira cruciatus antes - ele mesmo já aplicara mais do que gostaria de se lembrar -, mas a cena de Harry se contorcendo e gritando de dor era pior do que qualquer outra em suas lembranças.

O cruciatus afetava o corpo, a abstinência afetava o corpo e as emoções de Harry. E Draco não podia fazer nada a não ver vê-lo contorcendo-se no chão.

Tal como as vítimas de um ataque de cruciatus, Harry não tinha controle sobre seu corpo. Em um momento se encolhia, noutro firmava os pés e ombros no chão e erguia o corpo em um espasmo. E gritava. Gritava como se estivessem arrancando sua pele dos ossos.

Draco mantinha distância e tentava afogar as lembranças da guerra. Do vazio que sentia quando torturava alguém, dos pesadelos que tinha de ocultar do Lorde das Trevas. Mas a cada grito mais doloroso de Harry, ele revivia aquelas cenas.

E Harry gritou até sua voz ficar rouca. Então vieram os delírios. Suas piores lembranças voltaram. Harry as revivia, não como quando aconteceram, mas como um expectador adulto. E sentia em dobro toda a dor e mágoa de cada uma delas.

Por causa dos gritos, sua voz se tornara um sussurro rouco. Chorando, ele implorava de joelhos:

-Não! Não! Minha mãe não. Não mata ela.

Draco ajoelhou-se a pouca distância. Desejando tocá-lo, mas sabendo que não podia. Não ainda.

-Sirius, volta. Volta. Volta, por favor. Pai! Não mata meu pai. – Harry soluçava. - Não me deixa aqui sozinho. Tão sozinho. Frio. Escuro. Com fome.

Draco supunha que eram as memórias de infância. Lembranças de estar preso em um armário. Oh, Merlin! Como realmente gostaria de matar aqueles tios trouxas de Harry.

Um novo urro de dor interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Harry se arrastava pelo chão, como se fugisse de algo, ou alguém.

-Não me machuca. Não. Riddle, não! – E o medo virou ódio. – Desgraçado! Eu vou matar você. Eu vou acabar com sua raça.

Harry abriu subitamente os olhos e encarou Draco.

-Não vai embora, não me deixa sozinho.

-Eu vou ficar bem aqui, Harry.

-Vai embora. Some. Se protege de mim. – Harry se encolheu em um canto da parede. – Se protege de mim. Vai embora. Vou ficar sozinho. Eu sou uma aberração. Sozinho. Com todo mundo me olhando. Querendo ter um pedaço. VAI EMBORA!

Draco recorreu ao controle que tinha de demonstrar diante do Lorde das Trevas para não chorar e tomar Harry nos braços. Respondeu o mais calmamente possível:

-Eu não vou, Harry. E não vai acontecer nada de mau comigo.

Mas Harry já se perdera novamente em seus delírios:

-Professor? Dumbledore, me ajuda. Os dementadores! Tira! Tira eles daqui. Tira.

Harry começou a bater o braço contra a parede enquanto suplicava que o falecido diretor afastasse os dementadores. Sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos, enquanto ele aumentava a força das pancadas. Draco agradeceu aos céus a boa idéia de Granger de acolchoar o quarto todo.

As pancadas na parede se tornaram furiosas, e Draco teve de intervir. Tentou segurar Harry, mas o outro não parecia saber quem ele era e rosnou:

-Não me toca.

Sem dar tempo de Draco proteger-se, uma onda de magia o arremessou do outro lado do quarto. O ruído abafado de suas costas batendo contra a parede almofadada ecoou no súbito silêncio.

Permaneceu quieto, meio tonto.

De repente, Harry estava ao seu lado, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto:

-Draco! Eu te machuquei. Me perdoa. Me desculpa. Eu te machuquei de novo. Pede ajuda. Chama alguém. Tira a gente daqui.

-Tudo bem, Harry. – Com alguma dificuldade, Draco sentou-se e trouxe Harry para seus braços. – Eu estou bem. Não foi nada.

Seu ombro doía, mas não parecia ter quebrado ou deslocado nada. E Harry soluçava, agarrado a ele.

-Eu não vou agüentar, Draco. Está doendo muito. Dói tudo. Me ajuda.

Draco embalou Harry como se fosse um bebê e deixou-o suplicar, sabendo que realmente doía, mas não podia ceder.

-Só mais uma vez. Deixa eu usar só mais uma vez. Depois eu paro. Eu prometo. Eu vou morrer. Tá doendo. Me ajuda.

Draco se agarrava a Harry, sem ter consciência das lágrimas que escorriam no seu rosto. Só queria que a noite acabasse logo.

Subitamente Harry o encarou com ódio no olhar.

-Você quer me ver morto, Comensal de merda. É isso, não é? Seu plano é me ver morrer assim. Desgraçado. Filho de uma puta. Comensal. Monstro. Torturador. Assassino.

Draco se contraiu, de dor pelas ofensas e de medo de uma agressão. Mas Harry voltou a chorar e suplicar:

-Eu estou queimando, Draco. Meu corpo inteiro está ardendo.

Outra crise de dor o fez atirar-se no chão e contorcer-se. O ciclo de dor, delírios, medos, agressões e súplicas recomeçou. E de novo, e de novo e de novo. Foi uma noite inteira no inferno.

Já era dia quando, enfim, Draco pôde dizer a senha que abria a porta e deixava Granger e Weasley entrarem definitivamente no quarto.

Durante os poucos períodos de calmaria, Draco permitira apenas que eles lhes enviassem água ou cobertas. Só agora eles podiam finalmente ver o amigo.

Quando eles entraram Harry dormia apoiado no peito de Draco. Seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas e por arranhões que ele mesmo se infligira. Nas mãos e nos braços, tinha marcas de mordidas. As cobertas que Draco pedira no meio da noite estavam em farrapos, as roupas deles também apresentavam rasgões, mas corpo e a magia de Harry estavam livres da poção.

-Malfoy?

Weasley estava pálido e Granger ofegou quando viu o olho roxo de Draco.

Com um suspiro cansado, Draco pediu:

-Leva ele para cama.

Quando Weasley levou Harry, Draco só hesitou um pouco antes de dizer:

-Granger, acho que meu pé está quebrado. O pulso direito com certeza está torcido.

Suavemente a bruxa cuidou de Draco. Só quando terminou, ela o encarou.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Malfoy. Harry vai conseguir.

Draco não sabia se ela acreditava ou só tentava ter fé. Respondeu com o máximo de confiança que conseguiu reunir:

-Harry sempre vence no final.

* * *

Harry acordou sentindo-se estranho. Levou um tempo até perceber que essa estranheza era a falta da ansiedade que sempre sentia depois de dormir. Respirou fundo.

Nada. Nem o pânico de estar sozinho, nem a euforia e nem o gelo que o protegia. Apenas um sentimento enorme de ter feito a maior merda de toda sua vida.

Sentou-se devagar. Apenas uma leve vertigem.

Nessa hora, a porta foi aberta cuidadosamente e Hermione entrou. Olharam-se por um instante antes de Harry começar a se desculpar:

-Eu sinto muito, Mione. Muito mesmo. Desculpe a preocupação toda.

Os braços dela o apertando com força foram um bálsamo na alma.

-O que importa é que você está bem.

-Mione?

Ela desfez o abraço, mas manteve o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos.

-O quê?

-Me desculpe. Me perdoa.

-Está perdoado.

Harry conseguiu sorrir enquanto tornava a abraçá-la. Um pigarro na porta anunciou Ron.

-Vai ficar agarrando minha noiva agora?

-Ron.

Harry levantou-se sem jeito, mas o sorriso do amigo o deu ânimo de ir até ele.

Antes que abrisse a boca, Ron o avisou:

-Nem pense em se desculpar. Nunca precisamos disso entre a gente. Você é meu irmão, Harry. E está tudo bem.

Trocaram um forte abraço, até que Harry se deu conta de um detalhe:

-Você disse noiva?

Ron e Hermione riram e se alternaram para contar que Ron tinha feito o pedido de casamento na véspera, enquanto velavam o sono de Harry.

-Não foi o momento mais romântico do mundo, mas eu...

-Foi lindo. – Hermione interrompeu com a convicção dos apaixonados.

-O que me importa é que ela disse sim. E prepare-se para ser padrinho.

-Vai ser a maior honra da minha vida.

Harry abraçou os dois. Estava feliz por eles. Mais feliz do que poderia dizer. O lado prático de Hermione veio à tona.

-Está com fome?

-Morrendo. E cheio de perguntas.

-Vou pedir para o Kreacher alguma coisa. As perguntas podem esperar um banho?

-Na verdade são duas mais urgentes. Quanto tempo eu fiquei apagado e onde está o...

Harry hesitou, sem saber mais como se referir a Draco.

Seus amigos, no entanto, entenderam. Foi Hermione quem respondeu:

-Dormiu por cinco dias e ele não deve demorar. Malfoy sempre chega por volta das seis da tarde.

-Não é como se eu não tivesse tentado nos livrar dele. Mas é que eu fiquei sem argumento depois da noit...

Ron interrompeu-se, mas Harry continuou por ele:

-Depois da noite que eu fiquei sem a poção?

-É.

-Ele tem vindo todas as tardes?

-Na verdade, ele dorme aqui. E passa uma boa parte do dia também. Mione tirou uns dias para poder ficar com você, mas é só durante à tarde. É quando Malfoy vai fazer as coisas dele.

Harry olhou para o relógio. Quase cinco da tarde.

-Banho e comida. – A voz de Hermione o tirou do seu ensimesmamento.

Sorriu para os amigos e foi para o banheiro. Havia muito no que pensar.

Depois do banho tomou um lanche reforçado na companhia de Ron e Mione. Era como estar novamente na adolescência. Nos poucos e preciosos minutos que puderam ser só adolescentes.

Estava rindo de alguma coisa que Ron disse quando o viu parado à porta.

* * *

Draco estava louco para ir para casa. Gritou com a secretária por sua inépcia em agilizar os papéis que precisava, evitou encontrar-se com Lucius. Não queria ter de falar com ele sobre Harry novamente. E saiu do escritório exatamente às seis da tarde.

Aparatou em Grimmauld Place. Diretamente no saguão de entrada. Subiu as escadas quase correndo. O medibruxo avisara que depois da desintoxicação, Harry ia passar alguns dias apagado. Mas já fazia cindo e nada dele acordar. Estava ansioso, querendo desesperadamente ver Harry acordado e bem, e com medo do que ia acontecer entre eles dali para frente.

Draco não sabia se Harry ia querer continuar com ele uma vez que estivesse livre das poções. Ou pior. Se ia querer ficar por algum motivo estúpido como gratidão ou um senso de honra grifinório qualquer. Porque se Harry quisesse ficar pelos motivos errados, Draco sabia que não ia ter forças para recusar. Em algum momento a obsessão se transformara em paixão, e em amor. E isso era uma grande merda, na opinião de Draco.

Na porta do quarto de Harry, respirou fundo. Teve a impressão de ouvir vozes. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível.

Harry estava sentado na cama, recostado à cabeceira e rindo com Weasley e Granger. O coração de Draco acelerou-se. Harry estava limpo, acordado e bem. Estava feliz com os amigos. Draco sentiu-se excluído. Fora do mundo de Harry, como quando estavam na escola.

Então Harry o viu, e seus olhos brilharam da mesma forma intensa que fascinaram Draco na primeira vez que ficaram juntos.

Granger foi a primeira a perceber que Harry parara de prestar atenção na conversa. Olhou para a porta e fez a mesma cara que fazia na escola quando sabia algo que os outros colegas não entendiam. Cutucou Weasley.

Nem Harry nem Draco, falaram muita coisa enquanto ela se despedia e arrastava o noivo com ela. E se Weasley parecia muito reticente em sair do quarto, Granger parecia quase feliz.

Quando passou por Draco, ela murmurou baixinho:

-Ele perguntou por você.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Harry abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes antes de conseguir dizer um eloqüente:

-Oi.

Draco também não foi muito brilhante:

-Você acordou, então.

-É. Tem pouco mais de uma hora.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio. Draco se perguntava o que podia dizer sem parecer patético demais. Ou se não seria melhor sair dali com um pouco de dignidade.

Com Potter drogado, ele sabia lidar. Sempre sabia o que dizer e na dúvida faziam sexo. Mas esse era o Potter de verdade. Com total domínio dele mesmo. E Draco não sabia o que esperar.

-Mione disse que você veio todas as noites dormir aqui.

-É. – Draco abriu o guarda-roupa e começou a procurar qualquer coisa dentro só para ter o que fazer. – Ela já ficava o dia todo. Na verdade eu nem fazia muita coisa. Era basicamente ver você dormir e...

-Me abraçar. – Harry o interrompeu.

-Como você sabe?

Durante aqueles dias de espera Draco passava horas deitado, abraçado a Harry, esperando que ele acordasse e tudo ficasse bem.

-Eu dormia melhor quando sentia alguém me abraçando. Imaginei que fosse você.

Novamente ficaram em silêncio. Até Harry parecer tomar coragem e ir direto ao centro da questão:

-Eu não sou daquele jeito.

-Eu sei.

-Eu... – Harry suspirou. – Eu nem te agradeci.

-Não precisa.

-Precisa. – Harry levantou e veio até Draco. – Eu machuquei você. E não estou falando só do soco e dos chutes daquela noite. Eu estou falando também das coisas que eu dizia quando estava na fase mais insensível da poção.

-Não era mesmo minha fase favorita.

-Mas tinha uma coisa que você dizia e que me tirava dela sempre que queria.

-E você nunca respondeu.

-Não. Eu não podia. – Harry pegou a camisa que estava nas mãos de Draco, e a colocou de volta no armário. – Mas você me deixava ficar falando aquelas coisas para você. Só me forçava sair dali quando não agüentava mais. Por quê?

Draco sabia que Harry estava novamente colocando-o na situação de apostar tudo ou sair sem nada.

-Você precisava daqueles descansos emocionais.

-E?

-E era quando eu podia conhecer certas coisas sobre você. De outra forma nunca ficaria sabendo.

-Não. É provável que não.

Harry fechou o armário e encostou-se a ele. Draco viu que ele sorria quando disse:

-Eu aprendia mais sobre você quando estava na outra fase.

Draco riu junto.

-Se esfregava em mim para tirar meus segredos, Potter?

-Você é bom de ser esfregado, Malfoy.

Com um alívio enorme, Draco abraçou Harry, bem apertado.

Quando Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço e enfiar a mão dentro de suas vestes, Draco ainda tentou ser racional:

-Você precisa de descanso.

-Foda-se o descanso. – Harry puxou Draco na direção da cama. – Sabe o que eu quero fazer?

-Tenho uma vaga idéia. – Draco não reclamou quando foi praticamente jogado de costas na cama.

-Então vou deixar bem claro. Eu vou chupar você. Depois vou te foder até que nenhum de nós saiba mais onde está e, então, quando você quiser e do jeito que você quiser, eu vou dar para você. Desse vício, você não me cura.

Draco não achou nada de errado nesse plano.

Harry usou novamente o feitiço para sumir com as roupas deles. Draco riu e ajudou Harry a cumprir o que prometera.

Mais tarde, relaxados e sonolentos ficaram deitados lado a lado. De frente um para o outro, tocavam-se de leve, como para ter certeza que era real.

Havia um monte de coisas a serem resolvidas. As cicatrizes emocionais dos dois eram só a primeira parte. Lucius e os amigos de Harry viriam logo depois na lista. As próprias diferenças de personalidades e objetivos. Mas nada disso importava agora. Estavam juntos e dispostos a tentar.

Draco estava quase dormindo quando ouviu Harry pedir:

-Diz?

-O quê?

-O que você falava para me tirar do estado de frieza.

Draco hesitou. Era a primeira vez que diria isso a Harry com ele totalmente consciente. Dava um certo medo, mesmo assim, mais uma vez, arriscou-se como um maldito grifinório faria. Respirou fundo e disse o que lhe ia na alma:

-Eu te amo, Harry.

-Também te amo, Draco. Demais.

Essa resposta era tudo o que importava. O resto era só detalhe.

**_FIM_**


End file.
